Das tapfere Schneiderlein
by SmartKIN
Summary: Eine Besorgung für seinen Vater führt dazu, dass Frank die Bekanntschaft des charismatischen, gut aussehenden Maxim de Winter macht.


DISCLAIMER: Die Rechte zu der Romanvorlage des gleichnamigen Musicals liegen bei Daphne Du Maurier, der Autorin. Das Musical, auf welchem diese Geschichte aufbaut, wurde von Michael Kunze geschrieben und von Sylvester Levay vertont. Ich erhebe keinerlei Ansprüche auf Charaktere, Schauplätze oder Plot und verdiene kein Geld mit meiner Schreiberei.

ALTERSBESCHRÄNKUNG: T

WARNUNG: Pre-Slash

CHARAKTERE: Frank, Maxim, Rebecca

INHALT: Eine Besorgung für seinen Vater führt dazu, dass Frank die Bekanntschaft des charismatischen, gut aussehenden Maxim de Winter macht.

**Das tapfere Schneiderlein**

von SmartKIN

Der Dom zu Florenz stand alle Zeit der Welt besitzend in mitten einer lauten, aufgeregten Stadt, umgeben von Straßen und Häusern, Vinotheken und Feinkostläden und ließ es gedankenverloren zu, dass Bewunderer sowie Liebhaber sein Innen und Außen bestaunten. Wer das Bauwerk betrachtete, konnte spüren, dass es für die Ewigkeit errichtet worden war. Auch wenn diese Ewigkeit nicht immer ganz so lange andauerte, wie man es vielleicht vermuten mochte.

Frank Crawley wusste, dass er eigentlich keine Zeit hatte, sich den Santa Maria del Fiore genauer anzusehen, oder irgendeine andere Touristenattraktion, wenn er schon dabei war. Sein Vater wartete auf die neuen Schnittmuster und hatte ihn bei seiner Abreise zur Eile gemahnt. Der nächste Zug würde Florenz in knapp einer Stunde verlassen. Frank musste sich wirklich beeilen, doch er konnte seine Augen einfach nicht von diesem gigantischen Kunstwerk abwenden.

Unwillkürlich machte er einige Schritte zurück um das Gesamtbild besser ins Auge zu fassen und stieß prompt gegen einen hinter ihm stehenden Passanten. Erschrocken drehte er sich um und blickte in verwunderte blaue Augen.

Ein Hut aus weißem Leinen lag zwischen ihnen auf der schmutzigen Straße. In seinem Kopf hörte er seines Vaters missbilligende Stimme, welche ihn tadelte, mit Kleidung respektvoll umzugehen. Frank beeilte sich, den Hut aufzuheben und klopfte den Staub herunter. Unsicher reichte er das Accessoire seinem Besitzer.

„Verzeihen Sie bitte mein Missgeschick. Ich habe nicht auf meine Umgebung geachtet."

Die hübschen Gesichtszüge des anderen Mannes verzogen sich zu einem amüsierten Lächeln.

„Aber das macht doch nichts! Bei solch atemberaubender Architektur ist es leicht, den Überblick zu verlieren."

Erstaunt hörte Frank die in englischer Sprache formulierte Antwort und registrierte im Hinterkopf den Londoner Akzent, der seinem eigenen zum Verwechseln ähnelte. Er war also auf einen Touristen gestoßen. Nun, der Mann sah auch nicht gerade wie ein Italiener aus. In der tat könnte Frank sich glatt daran gewöhnen, diese geschmeidige Stimme öfter zu hören. Peinlich berührt schob er diese unangebrachten Gedanken beiseite.

„Sie sind nicht aus Italien", sprach Frank seine Überlegung aus und beschwor damit ein belustigtes Lachen herauf.

„Da haben Sie Recht", bestätigte der Mann und hielt ihm seine Hand entgegen. „Maxim de Winter."

„Frank Crawley", antwortete er mit einem entschlossenen Händedruck.

Als er bemerkte, wie er starrte, wandte er sich wieder dem Dom zu und betete inständig, nicht unhöflich zu wirken.

„Er ist wunderschön", wisperte er und merkte nicht, wie de Winter ihn aufmerksam beobachtete. Ihm war nicht bewusst, dass die stumme Bewunderung, die er ausstrahlen musste, und welcher es an jeglicher Naivität mangelte, Faszination auf de Winter ausübte. Und ohne diese Einsicht, bedeutete die folgende Bitte umso mehr Überraschung für den jungen Schneidersohn.

„Sie müssen mich für unverschämt halten, doch würde ich es wundervoll finden, wenn Sie zusammen mit mir zu Mittag essen!"

Frank dreht sich um und wurde von einem charmanten Lächeln geblendet. Er schluckte und dachte ernsthaft über dieses Angebot nach. Streng genommen erwartete sein Vater diese Schnittmuster, ja eigentlich war er sogar bereits in Zeitdruck, doch konnte er nicht umhin, der rebellischen Ader in ihm zumindest Achtung zu schenken. Es würde doch bestimmt nicht so dramatisch sein, wenn er den Zug am frühen Abend nahm? Er gönnte sich selten Spaß, schon gar nicht, wenn er bei seinem Vater in der Schneiderei arbeitete. Und wie oft machte man schon nette Bekanntschaften im Ausland?

Sein Kopf nickte, wie von selbst.

„Ausgezeichnet! Ich kenne da eine umwerfende Osteria, ganz in der Nähe. Die Pasta ist unbedingt empfehlenswert!"

Und schon wurde Frank von einer Hand auf seiner Schulter die Straße hinunter geführt und konnte bloß daran denken, wie sie sich heiß durch den Stoff seiner Kleidung brannte und ein Kribbeln in seinem ganzen Körper verbreitete.

Worauf hatte er sich da nur eingelassen?

---

Die Zeit verging schneller, als Frank es für möglich hielt, doch selten traf man solch anregende Gesellschaft, mit der man sowohl Lachen als auch ernsthafte Gespräche führen konnte. De Winter schien außerordentlich gebildet zu sein und die gewählte Sprache, mit welcher er sich auszudrücken pflegte deutete auf den gehobenen Stand hin. Er selbst hingegen fühlte sich wie ein ungebildeter, junger Mann der Mittelschicht, denn obwohl sein Vater ein bekannter Schneider war, konnte Frank weder eine besonders namenhafte Schule noch glänzende Bekanntschaften vorweisen um mit de Winter gleichzuziehen. Dennoch genoss er diese spontane Zusammenkunft.

Frank nippte an seinem Rotwein und blickte unauffällig auf seine Uhr. Im Grunde hatte er kaum noch Zeit, wenn er den Zug am frühen Abend erreichen wollte.

„Maxim!", rief eine Frauenstimme jäh aus der Nähe und der Schneidersohn sah dabei zu, wie eine schöne, dunkelhaarige Frau ihrem Tisch entgegen eilte, ohne dabei an Würde zu verlieren.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du jemanden gefunden, mit dem du die Zeit vertreiben konntest. Es tut mir schrecklich Leid, dass ich so spät bin. Ich habe Allice und Glenn getroffen. Stell dir vor, sie haben sich doch tatsächlich eine kleine Villa außerhalb der Stadt gekauft!", gab die Frau von sich, als sie ihren Tisch erreicht hatte und de Winter auf die Wange geküsst hatte.

De Winter schob ihr den einzigen freien Stuhl zurück und lächelte sie ein wenig belustigt an.

„Rebecca, das ist Frank Crawley; Frank, meine Frau Rebecca."

„Mrs. de Winter", grüßte Frank und deutete einen Handkuss an. Niemand konnte ihm schlechte Manieren vorwerfen.

„Crawley? Sind Sie mit dem Schneider in London verwandt?"

„In der Tat, Madam."

Ihr Lächeln drohte, ihn zu blenden.

„Was für eine wundervolle Bekanntschaft du gemacht hast, Max! Beatrice hat von den superb eleganten Kleidern erzählt, die ihre Freundin bei Mr. Crawley hat anfertigen lassen! Wenn wir das nächste Mal in London sind, müssen wir unbedingt einen Blick auf die Auswahl werfen. Was meinst du, Maxim?"

„Das ist wirklich eine ausgezeichnete Idee, meine Liebe."

„Wie lange bleiben Sie in Florenz, Mr. Crawley? Hoffentlich noch ein paar Tage?", fragte Rebecca, die anscheinend nur auf die Zustimmung ihres Mannes gewartet hatte.

„Ich muss Sie leider enttäuschen. Ich muss noch heute zurück. Mein Vater wartet ungeduldig auf Schnittmuster der modernen florentinischen Mode."

„Das ist aber schade! Wir haben uns doch gerade erst kennen gelernt!"

De Winter schenkte ihr ein Glas Wein ein und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Unwillkürlich erinnerte sich Frank daran, wie der andere ihn mit einer ähnlichen Geste hier her geleitet hatte und musste schlucken.

„Meine Liebe, wir haben doch genug Zeit diese Bekanntschaft zu vertiefen, wenn wir erst einmal zurück in England sind. Und wie willst du dich mit der neuesten Mode einkleiden, wenn es den Schneidereien an Schnittmustern mangelt?"

„Wie Recht du hast, Maxim", beteuerte seine Frau ein wenig schnippisch.

Sie wollte schon das Thema wechseln, als ein weiter Blick auf die Uhr ihm verriet, dass er bereits ein wenig zu spät war.

„Ich muss leider ohne Umschweife aufbrechen, wenn ich den Zug noch erreichen möchte."

Er reichte de Winter die Hand, verabschiedete sich von Rebecca, wie es sich ziemte, wurde mit Floskeln und guten Wünschen überschüttet und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Bahnhof. Zurück nach London. Zurück zu seinem Vater.

---

Wochen vergingen und langsam begann Frank, zu vergessen. Das wundersame Paar der de Winters füllte nicht mehr jede Sekunde seiner Grübeleien aus und er wandte sich wieder anderen Dingen zu.

Sein Vater hatte ihn, wie so oft, an der Theke zurück gelassen, um sich ganz persönlich mit einem Stammkunden in einem der Kämmerchen im hinteren Teil des Geschäftes, zu unterhalten. Vermutlich ging es um eine ganz besondere Maßanfertigung irgendeines Anzugs, die so speziell war, dass es kein Schneider ganz Londons im Sortiment haben würde.

Im Gegensatz zu anderen Tagen, an denen Frank sich um Kundschaft nach Kundschaft kümmern, ihnen Kleidungsstücke und Accessoires zeigen und ihre Maße abnehmen musste, während er sich rege mit ihnen über den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch unterhielt, war nun absolut gar nichts los. Er lehnte an der Theke und bemerkte kaum, wie seine Gedanken abzuschweifen begannen. Er dachte an die Organisation der Schneiderei, die sein Vater ihm übergestülpt hatte, um sich ganz der Kreativen Näharbeit zu widmen, dachte daran, dass er seinen Job hasste und niemals in den Familienbetrieb einsteigen wollte, obwohl es dafür leider viel zu spät war. Und er hatte keine Geschwister, die ihm diese Bürde hätten abnehmen können. Er dachte an die nette junge Frau von Gegenüber, deren Familie garantiert in Jubel ausbrechen würde, wenn er ihr einen Heiratsantrag machte. Jede bürgerliche Familie konnte nur davon profitieren, in eine erfolgreiche Handwerkerfamilie einzuheiraten.

Und während diese Gedanken in seinem Kopf umherschwirrten, wusste Frank wieder, dass er unbedingt von seinem Vater loskommen wollte.

Die laut klingelnde Glocke an der Ladentüre, welche energisch aufgedrückt wurde, brachte den Schneidersohn wieder in der Wirklichkeit.

Erstaunt beobachtete er Rebecca de Winter dabei, wie sie sich mit einer Präsenz auf ihn zu bewegte, als würde ihr das Geschäft gehören. Dabei bemerkte er nicht, dass das Geräusch der zufallenden Türe ausblieb.

„Frank!", begrüßte sie ihn überschwänglich und küsste ihn auf die Wange, als wären sie langjährige Freunde. Sie ließ den errötenden Mann gar nicht zu Wort kommen und schilderte in ihrer fröhlichen Art, was ihr in den Sinn kam.

„Maxim und Ich sind gerade in der Stadt angekommen. Wir wollen einige Besorgungen anstellen und alte Freunde besuchen, die zurzeit hier residieren und ich musste ihn unbedingt dazu überreden hierher zu kommen, jetzt wo wir doch Bekanntschaft geschlossen haben und uns kennen! Immerhin sind die Crawleys in unseren Kreisen eine sehr bekannte Familie! Wie froh ich bin, dass wir uns begegnet sind! Was für ein wunderbarer Zufall!"

Rebeccas Persönlichkeit fühlte den ganzen Raum aus und auch wenn Frank üblicherweise solch ein reges Geschnatter nicht mochte, wusste er doch instinktiv, dass es bei Rebecca nur eine Fassade war und sie in Wahrheit eine unheimlich intelligente, scharfsinnige Frau sein musste.

„Es ehrt mich, dass sie an uns gedacht haben, Mrs. De Winter. Ich kann Ihnen gerne aushelfen, wenn Sie keine speziell entworfene Garderobe wünschen. Andernfalls müsste ich sie bitten, auf meinen Vater zu warten. Er bedient gerade einen Kunden. Es kann jedoch nicht mehr lange dauern."

Frank sprach selten mehr, als nötig war und selbst dann nur in seiner typisch sanften Art, die sein Vater so sehr verachtete.

„Sie müssen doch nicht so förmlich sein, Frank, immerhin sind wir jetzt Bekannte!"

Der Schneidersohn lächelte verlegen. Er wusste nicht, wie er auf solch ein Angebot reagieren sollte.

„Wollen Sie sich setzten? Kann ich Ihnen eine kleine Erfrischung anbieten?"

Frank führte Rebecca zu dem nahe stehenden Fauteuil. Sie ließ sich in einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung darauf nieder. Er empfand, sie hätte durchaus die Möglichkeit gehabt, eine berühmte Schauspielerin zu sein und musste an Sarah Bernhardt denken, die von allen gefeiert und geliebt worden war.

„Darf ich nicht nur vorbeischauen um einen Freund zu besuchen?", schnurrte sie lauernd.

Wenn Frank das scharfe Glitzern in ihren Augen gesehen hätte, wäre er sicherlich achtsamer gewesen, so geschah es zu seiner größten Überraschung, als sie ihn an seinem Kragen zu sich herunter zog und ihn küsste.

Im ersten Moment, als er ihre Lippen spürte, war er wie erstarrt, doch als sein Verstand wieder zu arbeiten begann, riss er sich keuchend los.

„Mrs. de Winter!", rief er peinlich berührt, mittlerweile ebenso tief rot im Gesicht wie der Stoff des Rockes in der Auslage.

„Ach Frank, ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie nichts gegen eine kleine Liaison einzuwenden haben", sagte sie schlicht und von sich überzeugt.

Sein pochendes Herz beruhigte sich wieder.

„Sie irren sich", widersprach er sanft. Sie war ohne Zweifel eine wunderschöne, charismatische Frau, doch seine Zuneigung galt jemand anderes, an den er in diesem Moment nicht wagte, zu denken. Wenn er nur hiervon wüsste!

„Max", schmollte sie plötzlich. „Er findet mich nicht begehrenswert!"

Frank verstand nicht, wovon sie sprach, als da im nächsten Augenblick eine Stimme aus dem Türrahmen der offnen Ladentüre antwortete.

„Das tut dir ganz gut, meine Liebe. Ich dachte schon, es gäbe keinen Mann in ganz Europa, der deinem Egozentrismus die Stirn bieten kann."

Frank fuhr erschrocken herum.

„Mr. De Winter!"

Ein Schock schien dem anderen zu folgen. Warum musste der Mann diese Szene beobachten, von dem er gehofft hatte, dass er ganz weit weg war? De Winter würde ihm das hier nie verzeihen!

„Keine Sorge, sie liebt diese Spielchen."

Rebecca lächelte Maxim spöttisch an.

„Du hast anscheinend jemanden gefunden, der nicht innerhalb der nächsten fünf Jahre wegstirbt und der meinem Charme widersteht."

Frank fühlte sich immer ratloser, je länger die Unterhaltung zwischen dem Paar voranging.

De Winter war dazu übergegangen, seine Frau zu ignorieren und begab sich nun katzenartig in seinen Bewegungen ganz in den Laden hinein.

„Frank", begann er schlicht. „Der Verwalter von Manderley ist kürzlich verstorben und ich habe mir den Kopf nach einem möglichen Nachfolger zerbrochen. Um ehrlich zu sein, halte ich Sie für die erste Wahl, da Sie doch nicht sonderlich zufrieden mit ihrer derzeitigen Lage sind. Sie können doch gut mit Zahlen umgehen?"

De Winter erhielt ein Nicken auf diese letzte Frage.

Und Frank ließ sich das Anliegen ganz ernsthaft durch den Kopf gehen, während er den reichen Mann stumm musterte. Hatte er nicht Minuten zuvor um einen Ausweg aus der Schneiderei gesucht? Sein Vater würde Gift und Galle spucken, so viel war klar. Doch war es nicht so viel besser, ein Schloss zu verwalten, als Körpermaße abzunehmen und Schnittmuster zu besorgen? Eigentlich war es gar keine schwierige Entscheidung für den jungen Mann.

Wenn Frank nur gewusst hätte, worauf er sich da einließ.

**Ende**


End file.
